


Movement

by KtheG



Series: FallenHalo [3]
Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: Ava gets tied up, F/F, Lilith has a strap, Smut, apparently i can't write not soft smut, it's soft????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26430721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KtheG/pseuds/KtheG
Summary: Ava is self-sacrificial and Lilith makes her promise not to do dumb shit anymore.
Relationships: Sister Lilith/Ava Silva
Series: FallenHalo [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865551
Comments: 9
Kudos: 50





	Movement

**Author's Note:**

> Definitely not my best work, but school sucks and this was a nice break.

Lilith knows that the Halo heals. Out of everybody in the OCS, Lilith has the most knowledge about the workings of the Halo from her family’s journals and stories. So, intellectually, she knows the Halo will heal Ava, but that doesn’t mean she is immune to the freak outs of the other girls when Ava goes after Adriel alone. In fact, she’s probably more freaked out than anybody else, given the tension between the two of them recently.

So when Ava comes back, covered in blood? Lilith loses it. She doesn’t get angry often, but when she does, it’s silent and steel toed. Ava looks afraid, and that’s just what Lilith wants. (Obviously she’s going to make sure her girlfriend is fine before she goes off, but the _look_ she gives Ava has the other woman shivering.)

After it’s all said and done, after Lilith has carefully tended to the cuts and scrapes on Ava’s body, after she’s watched Ava’s skin knit itself back together, Lilith leads Ava over to their bed and holds her. (Ava is normally a very fidgety person, and so Lilith holds her _tight_.) Lilith’s back is to the headboard, Ava between her legs, one arm thrown across Ava’s chest, the other slung over her waist, keeping her still with her legs wrapped around Ava’s.

“I understand what you were trying to do, Ava, but it was reckless. The Halo may heal you, but we don’t know how Adriel’s power affects you. We don’t know if he can _kill_ you and so I need you to be careful. I can’t lose you to a monster like him. I need you by my side. I’ve lived through that Hell once, I don’t feel very inclined to do it again, do you hear me? I can’t live without you.”

The whole time Lilith is talking, she’s running her hands over Ava, needing to remind herself that Ava is here and alive. She had no intention of going any further, but when she ran a hand down Ava’s arm and Ava moaned? Lilith knew how to get Ava to listen to her, to make her understand that her life has value now, and it’s valued not just because she’s the Halo Bearer.

Figuring out how to get Ava to value her own life had been difficult for the Sisters, but Lilith had hoped that by now Ava would know she’s wanted (especially by Lilith, but she also recognizes the amount of effort it took for Ava to view her as somebody more than a Halo wanting, power crazy bitch.) They had worked on it for months, affirmations aplenty, and yet this most recent mission it seemed like Ava still could only see her worth in her ability to kill Adriel (and the slimy motherfucker had gotten away.)

It’s obvious now, to Lilith, that Ava is going to need more concrete evidence of her love, of the way Lilith values Ava’s life, of how Ava should value her own life. So Lilith moved out from behind Ava, pulled her girlfriend out of bed, and placed her hands on Ava’s shoulders to keep her in place. Ava goes to protest, but Lilith pins her with one look before she starts puttering about their room, gathering everything she’s going to need for the night. The rope is the first thing to cross Ava’s line of sight as Lilith tosses it onto the bed, purposefully in front of her eyes, and Ava knows she’s in for it.

She knows she had been reckless today, knows that she should have waited for backup, but _Adriel had been right there, had been taunting her with scenarios planted in her brain._ He had shown her images, had distracted her enough times that he got a few hits in, but when he showed her a glimpse of Hell? Ava had stopped, completely frozen. _This is what Lilith went through. This is what she experienced, all because you were a dumbass and didn’t want to accept the Halo._ So when Adriel had run her through with his sword, Ava had barely felt it, hadn’t even felt it, really. She stumbled back to her team, hand pressed to her side, and fallen into Lilith’s arms. (“I’m sorry, I never thought about you in the beginning. I didn’t think about what you were going through because I’m selfish. I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”)

So Ava is expecting the rope and Lilith’s anger, but that doesn’t mean she’s prepared for it. What she isn’t expecting is to see the strap land on the bed sheets. She tries her best not to move, but it’s not in her nature. Movement has been her friend for the last few months, relearning how to use her body, how to write, how to hold a fork. She has been moving nonstop since she was resurrected. Her movement has gotten her in trouble tonight, and now it seems like Lilith isn’t going to let her move at all.

Lilith strips Ava of her top and pants, leaving her girlfriend naked and flushing at the lingering touch Lilith leaves on her stomach. The cuts have mostly healed by now, all that remains is the puckered skin of the healing stab wound. Ava is more sensitive there, as her nerves realign themselves and begin to feel again. Lilith knows this, and she bends over to press a light kiss against the pink line, darting out with her tongue to trace the length of the raw skin. Ava gasps, unable to hide her pleasure at the feeling, and she can feel Lilith’s smirk.

Slowly, Lilith pushes Ava back onto the bed, positioning her girlfriend so she can tie her hands together and then to the headboard. Ava tries squirming, just to see how the night might go, and she’s rewarded with a slap to the inside of her thigh.

“No moving tonight, Ava. Your impulsiveness has gotten you into enough trouble already, and I don’t think you want any more.”

Ava just nods, breathing heavy from the sensation of Lilith’s breath on her ear.

“I know you don’t think you’re life is valuable, and that your only job is to defeat Adriel, but since you’ve come into my life, I can’t imagine living without you. So, I am going to show you all the love you deserve, and you’re not allowed to cum until I say so. Deal?”

Ava is pretty sure she’s going to combust from the surge of heat she feels between her legs.

“Answer me, Ava. With your voice.”

“Deal, deal.” Ava rushes out, trying to breathe through her arousal.

“And your safe word?”

“Vault.” Ava’s pun is ridiculous but when they sat down and Ava explained how Lilith always made her feel safe? Lilith knew she would put up with Ava’s dorky puns, even in the middle of sex.

With that, Lilith begins winding the rope around Ava’s wrists. The motion is soothing, for the both of them, and by the time Lilith is pulling the last loops secure, Ava is breathing more deeply, eyes a little unfocused as she stares at the ropes around her wrists. Lilith grabs the extra length of rope and guides Ava’s hands above her head, making sure to check that the rope has some give around Ava’s wrists. (She knows the Halo can heal any injury, but she’s not going to be responsible and being safe is the only reason this works.)

When Lilith is done tying the rope cuffs to the headboard, she grabs the blue rope and works on securing Ava’s ankles. She looks back at Ava’s face, checking in with a silent three-tap code to Ava’s knee and Ava whispers a “green” in response. So Lilith continues. She starts where she left off, leaving kisses up Ava’s leg, runs her hands over all the healing marks on the outside of Ava’s right thigh. Ava shivers with each touch, preparing herself for a long night.

Lilith likes to keep Ava guessing, so she moves rapidly over Ava’s body, laying kisses everywhere. She lingers at Ava’s chest, running her tongue across her sternum, fingers gliding over Ava’s ribs. Her breath is hot on Ava’s skin, and each exhale has goosebumps emerging on Ava’s skin.

“Remember, Ava. No moving.”

The reminder brings Ava back to her situation, hands fisted above her head, Lilith’s lips on her skin. She’s confused by the reminder until she feels Lilith run her fingers through her. Lilith lets out a chuckle at the way Ava gasps and tries to keep her hips still. Ava’s surprisingly wet considering how far they haven’t gotten yet. Lilith supposes it’s the promise of a long night on edge that has Ava so wet that Lilith can easily slip two fingers into Ava already.

“Oh –“ Ava’s words get cut off when Lilith curls her fingers to hit that sweet spot inside of Ava. Lilith keeps the motion of her fingers slow, thrusting in and out of Ava, watching her face closely. All things considered, Lilith is really proud of Ava for not moving, and so she tells her, knows how much of a turn on it is for Ava.

“Look at you, holding still for me. I’m so proud of you, Ava.” Ava keens at the words, fire rushing through her whole body at making Lilith proud of her.

Lilith pulls her fingers out of Ava, fully expecting the barrage of “please, please, please,” and yet, she pretends not to hear it, slipping her fingers in her mouth. Ava groans beneath her, eyes locked on Lilith’s as Lilith licks Ava’s wetness off her fingers. The sight has Ava wishing she could taste Lilith, and her girlfriend seems to read her mind, because soon, Lilith is moving up her body, knees resting in the space between her shoulders and her ears. Lilith twines one hand into Ava’s hair and _pulls._ Ava moans, tongue darting out to please her girlfriend, only wishing she could move her hands to wrap her fingers around Lilith’s hips.

She swipes her tongue through Lilith, stopping to circle her clit before settling on a pattern of swipe, lick, suck. It’s a pattern that Ava knows will get Lilith off the fastest, which seems to be the goal here. The thought that if Lilith is taken care of, then she’ll have more time to spend torturing Ava enters Ava’s brain but leaves just as quickly. So when Lilith comes, Ava takes her time licking her lips after Lilith slides back down her body; she wants to savor the taste of Lilith. The combined sensation of Lilith on her tongue and then Lilith’s fingers slipping back inside her has Ava arching her back.

“No moving, Aves.” And Lilith emphasizes her point by biting down on one of Ava’s nipples. The bite stings, but it also feels _good_ and Ava is struggling not to arch into Lilith’s mouth.

“Keep being good for me, Ava, and I’ll let you come on my strap.” The though makes Lilith shiver in anticipation, but she knows that she promised Ava a long night of no moving after the stunt she pulled today.

She runs her hands down the outside of Ava’s thighs, scraping a little with her nails, knowing how much Ava likes the bite of pain. As she moves to the inside of one leg, Ava makes her first attempt to ask for what she wants.

“Please, Lilith, please fuck me.” The words are breathy, and so Lilith puts her mouth to Ava, content to play coy for a little while longer.

“We’ll get there, Ava. Patience.” Lilith moves to suck at Ava’s clit, keeping eye contact with the other woman for as long as Ava can. Eventually, Lilith can feel Ava’s legs shaking with the effort of holding back.

“Can I come, please, please, pl –“

“No, Ava. Not until I allow it.”

Lilith moves away, leaving Ava hanging on the edge, desperate for some action. She makes sure to jangle the harness as she goes to put it on, letting Ava know exactly what’s in store for her. The harness was easy to put on, Lilith had, admittedly, practiced when it had first arrived, and she grabbed the bottle of lube off the side table, popping the cap open and watching as Ava’s legs tensed in anticipation.

“That’s right, Ava. It’s a shame the first time we’re doing this you can’t even move.” Lilith is way more nervous than she was expecting, but she hopes that Ava can’t tell. When she reaches out to touch Ava, she’s more wet than Lilith expected her to be, and she climbs onto the bed to straddle Ava’s hips. Making sure Ava can see her, Lilith runs her hand up and down the purple silicone, coating the dildo with lube before she discards the container. She rocks back onto her heels, brings a hand to Ava’s chin to force eye contact, and thrusts into her girlfriend.

Ava lets out a squeak that quickly turns into a moan, and Lilith can’t help but smirk. It feels so good to be buried inside of Ava like this. The closeness it brings. When Ava attempts to grind her hips with Lilith’s, Lilith digs her nails into Ava’s hips, keeping them on the bed. Her claws are sharp and leave small scratches that burn like a paper cut, but all it does is make Ava want to move even more.

This is one hell of a game she’s about to play, and it’s entirely rigged against her. Lilith knows how to work Ava up, and she takes pleasure in watching the frustration grow on Ava’s face every time she holds back. The third time Lilith backs off, she brings her thumb to Ava’s clit, rubbing in slow circles, keeping Ava on the edge just a little bit longer. Her thighs are burning in a way that she knows she’ll be sore tomorrow, but dammit if she’s going to get her point across.

When she finally decides to take it easy on Ava and let her come, she goes hard. Each thrust is deep and strong, hitting Ava in the right spot. To keep Ava from moving, Lilith presses a hand against her sternum and leans over to whisper in Ava’s ear.

“You did so well for me, Aves, holding still. I’m so proud of you. Let go.”

So Ava does. She comes so hard she swears she sees stars, and when Lilith doesn’t slow down, Ava is already working her way into a second orgasm when Lilith runs her claws down Ava’s chest. The pain startles Ava, but it also feel _so good_ and she can’t help herself, thrusting up into Lilith’s hips.

She doesn’t realize she’s crying until she feels Lilith’s fingers on her cheeks, brushing softly. Lilith is still inside of her, and Ava can feel her muscles clenching around the strap. One of Lilith’s hands is brushing softly across the new mark on her stomach, and slowly, Ava feels her muscles release. There’s the soft glow from the Halo framing the two of them, and Ava whispers a soft “I love you” when Lilith pulls out of her. Ava’s hips follow the action, her body aching for more and less at the same time. Lilith is quick at getting out of the harness and has her hands working at the rope on Ava’s wrists.

With a practiced ease, the cuffs come undone and Lilith slowly brings Ava’s hands down to rest on her stomach, pressing a kiss against her knuckles. The rope around Ava’s ankles falls away and Lilith is turning to curl up beside Ava, holding her tight, letting Ava feel her warmth. They stay that way for a few minutes, catching their breath together, holding each other.

“I’m sorry I scared you. And I do value my life, but I value your life more, Lilith.”

Lilith leans up on one elbow, bringing her hand to run across Ava’s chest, to rest right over her heart.

“I have been to Hell and back for you, Ava, and I would do it again in a heartbeat, but I refuse to have to die to drag you back from the other side. So please, for the love of all that is holy, don’t go after Adriel alone again.”

Ava huffs out a laugh, thinking about the concept of death and bringing someone back from the other side. “I promise I’ll behave, but only if you promise to use the strap more often.”

Lilith pokes Ava in the ribs, not appreciating the apparent light attitude Ava is giving off, but she knows that’s how Ava deals with strong emotions, so she lets it go.

“I do love you, Ava Silva.”


End file.
